Typically, multiple services (e.g., video, voice, data, etc.) are received at a subscriber premise by a customer premise equipment (CPE) device (e.g., gateway device), and the multiple services are provided to consumers over a local network (e.g., local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) network, etc.). Devices connected to the local network may be configured to receive services offered by a service provider (e.g., multiple systems operator (MSO)) and may be configured to communicate with other devices connected to the local network.
The types of devices that may be connected to a local network continues to grow in number. For example, local network access is not limited to only multimedia devices (e.g., set-top boxes (STB), televisions, mobile devices, tablets, etc.), but is now available to a multitude of other home and personal devices (e.g., Internet of things (IoT) devices) such as appliances, wearables, home automation devices, and others.
However, subscribers are left without a means for viewing the breadth of a local network and the various devices that are accessing or have access to the local network. Moreover, there are currently no mechanisms available to allow a subscriber to view the various connections or pairings that may exist between devices within the subscriber premise. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a user interface through which a subscriber may view, manage, and interact with the plurality of devices connected to a local network.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.